This Core Center of Excellence in Hematology (CCEH) is designed to overcome feasibility issues that limit the ability of individual investigators to apply state-of-the-art methods to isolate, characterize, manipulate and functionally analyze hematopoietic cells. This is achieved through services provided by the five biomedical research cores: B, large scale cell processing; C, clonal analysis; D,vector production; E. xenografting; and F, canine resources. The Administrative Core (Core A) provides managerial, scientific, and budgetary oversight for these core activities. In addition Core A is responsible for administrating the Pilot and Feasibility (P&F) studies program and the Enrichment Program. These two programs are supported by program income derived from charge back fees levied for core services. Management of program income is also under the purview of Core A. The Enrichment Program, under the direction of the Administrative Core, serves the hematology research community by sponsoring 3-6 outside speakers per year to present at the well-established Clinical Research Division Monday noon lecture series. This lecture series also provides CCEH members with an opportunity to formally present their research, which Is a requirement for appointments and promotions. Lectures are held every Monday at the FHCRC and usually attract between 50-75 people. Lectures are also made available through a live feed to the UW, Children's Hospital, Seattle Cancer Care Alliance, Seattle VA, University of British Columbia, and University of Victoria. The live feed allows audience participation at the remote sites. Faculty members attending these lectures will receive CME credits. In addition to the sponsored speaker program, the CCEH will co-sponsor a workshop on circulating microRNAs and DNAs, and their potential role In mediating cell to cell interactions. This workshop will be cosponsored by the Cancer Center Support Grant (CCSG, CA 15704) and is described in more detail under 'New Initiatives.